Shh It's Okay
by Yufi867
Summary: Romano and Prussia finally meet after Spain and Prussia came back from France's house. Over the years the feelings grow and now....what happens?


_"Who the hell is that?" Prussia muttered to himself as he walked along the road with Spain. Spain's bright green eyes slid over to gaze at Prussia. "You mean my henchman~?"_

_Prussia choked on his words and looked at Spain, furrowing a brow. "That thing is your henchman!?" he smirked. Spain chuckled and nodded. "My cute little Roma~!" he cooed gleefully as Romano turned to see the two. He jumped and hissed at the sight of Prussia. "Why did you bring a stupid German here!" Romano threw his broom stick down, glaring. "A-ah Lovi don't be mea-" _

_"I can't be mean if I want to! He's not welcomed here!!" Romano pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Prussia remained silent. He couldn't help but smirk when Romano began to snap at Spain. Spain would just respond with a light whimper and a plead. _

That's how it all started. When they first met. Over time Prussia began to visit more and more. Spain went on and went about stories of his "Little Roma". France of course was obsessed with Romano but the obsession grew dim over time. Prussia was glad, because the more Romano grew the more Prussia grew attached. For a few years Prussia thought Romano was just a small friend of his, almost family...like Spain. But the feelings changed when one winter night came.

_"Spain always leave me behind! Dammit! He's so...so....he's just an idiot!" Romano cried into his palms, curling up next to the fire. "Why does he always do this to me?" Romano whispered behind wet hands. _

_**Knock knock**_

_Romano perked up at the noise, he ran to the door and rubbed his eyes quickly. "About time you came back you bas-" Romano said while opening the door, his eyes widdened at the sight of Prussia at the door frame. "It's just you....dammit..." he puffed out his cheeks slightly, pissed off. Prussia shrugged and opened his mouth to say something. He paused though and took a good look at the male that was now almost as tall as him. _

_He grew up so fast. Prussia's crimson eyes narrowed once he saw light red lines under Romano's eyes. "Were you crying?" Prussia tilted his head, walking closer to the Italian. Romano jumped and rubbed violently at his eyes. 'Shit shit shit!! How could he tell!?' Romano shrieked in his mind, shaking slightly. Prussia grasped one of Romano's thin wrists and pulled it down, his other hand lightly cupped the smaller's cheek. "Spain?" he muttered, knowing that he was right because he was just that damn awesome. Romano's face went pale and he froze. His throat grew dry as his eyes locked on to Prussia's. Romano scoffed and threw Prussia's hand away from his cheek. "No! I don't care about that idiot anymore! He always leaves!! I guess he just likes to leave me home alone..." Romano growled. _

_Prussia gave a raspy chuckle. "Nyon~ Spain isn't awesome enough for you then, hm?" Prussia leaned down, inches away from Romano's face. Romano jolted and stepped back, forgetting about Prussia's grasp on his wrist. He frowned and tried to get his wrist out of Prussia's grasp. "Let go of my you potato-eating bastard!!" Romano sneered. "You're to loud...." Prussia brushed his lips against Romano's lips. Romano squealed and jerked his head to the side. "N-no!!" he yelped. Prussia snickered "Spain was right when he said you turn tomato red when your upset~" he commented smugly. "Don't worry I won't hurt you...I'm to awesome for that really...." Prussia whispered softly into Romano's ear. Romano goes goosebumps from the feeling of warm breath creeping down his neck. Prussia pushed Romano's chin back to face him, letting their lips connect. Romano didn't object. His leaned into the kiss, his eyes closing._

Thus, our story ended. Spain never realised about Prussia and Romano's affair. They gave up on each other after a while and went distant. A real shame it was, but they kept the memories of each other in feilds and at each others houses cherished. Forever and always.


End file.
